


Missing Kid

by frrogy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi Eddie Kaspbrak, Fake Richie Tozier, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, mainly angst doe, richie gets stuck in the deadlights, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frrogy/pseuds/frrogy
Summary: After Richie runs away from the arcade, Pennywise captures and traps him in the deadlights. (Instead of Beverly). Eddie, who was supposed to meet Richie at the arcade, finds Richies missing poster. He gets Bill and the rest of the Losers to try and save his friend .... a̶n̶d̶ ̶c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Missing Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Losers fight on the day of the arcade scene. It’s a little gory (just a little, but i still added the warning just in case) and angsty, but it has a happy ending so :D

Eddie walked up to the arcade, where he normally finds Richie around this time of day. He and Richie had planned on meeting up there, but he was running late. He just hoped Richie wouldn’t be too upset. The small teen opened the doors and went straight to the Street Fighter game. It was Richie’s favorite. But, surprisingly, he could not find Richie there. He roamed around the arcade, occasionally calling out  _ Richie _ , hoping for a response. But after about 5 minutes of walking around, he figured that Richie was not there.

_ Thats.. really weird,  _ Eddie thought to himself as he left the arcade. He tried to not think much of it and started to head over to Richie’s house. They were supposed to be meeting up.. Maybe he was just late?

But that thought changed very quickly once he saw..

**Missing**

Richie Tozier

13 years old

**Last Seen August 6th**

“F-fuck no.. Richie-” Eddie yelled before grabbing the poster. He quickly hopped onto his bike and rode away.

Eddie rushed over to Bill’s house. Even though the losers were fighting, he still hung out with Bill whenever he was able to sneak out of his house. But they weren’t hanging out today, or planning on it anyways. And Eddie knew the last thing that Bill wanted to hear at the moment was something about Richie. But this was way more important than any grudge he was holding, so he honestly didn’t care what Bill thought at the moment.

In a panic, Eddie dropped his bike on Bill’s driveway, ran up to his door, and knocked on his door many, many times. Finally, Bill answered, seeing Eddie standing there, obviously anxious over something.

“Eds, what is it-” Eddie cut Bill off.

“It's Richie  _ and before you say anything,  _ he's.. He's missing Bill,” Eddie quickly spoke before handing Bill the missing kid poster he had found of Richie.

“A-August 6th, th-thats-”   
“Today? Yeah, I know, which means he may still be okay. We  _ have  _ to go after him Bill!”

Bill sighed, looking at Eddie, then the poster, then back to Eddie. “W-well of course we do! Let's g-go get the others.”

\------------------------

All of the Losers dropped their bikes down at the well house on Neibolt Street, rushing inside to find their friend. Though Stan was hesitant at first, Bill convinced him to come inside with them. The 6 young teens made their way through the house, down the well, and finally through the sewers. It was fairly quiet, not even one scare from Pennywise yet. This was almost worse, the fear of what has happened to Richie and what could happen to them..

They followed through the endless twisting path, splashing through greywater that came up to their ankles. Bill takes the lead, followed by Bev, Mike, Ben, Eddie, then Stan. Then suddenly, a loud splash came from behind them. The Losers quickly turned around to see Richie standing there. They shone their lights on his face, which seemed completely fine besides his cracked and bloody glasses. 

“R-R-Richie? Wh-Wh-.. Are y-you okay?” Bill asked Richie, very concerned. “Y-y-you seem…”All of the Losers blankly stare at Richie, especially Eddie. 

“What happened to your glasses?” Stan finally spoke up, breaking the lump that had formed in his throat. 

Richie swayed side to side as he stared at his friends. His eyes seemed drained of life and all emotion. Slowly, he tilts his head and says, “No idea what you’re on about. Come with me, we need to leave.”

“Rich.. you don’t seem like.. you,” Eddie said, still very worried. But instead of backing away from Richie like Stan and Bill were, he slowly creeped towards him. He heard Bev call him from behind, telling him not to go to Richie, but Eddie didn’t listen. “Richie.. What happened?”

Richie watches Eddie move towards him, a smile creeping onto his face. “Oh nothing.. Just got a little lost.” He looked behind him, revealing a bloody gash in the back of his head, his curly black hair covering some of it. It, luckily, wasn’t massive, however still gut wrenching. Blood dripped all down his back. Richie looked back at the Losers, seeing the absolute horror on their faces. “What’s with the scared faces?!” He chuckles, “You’re all a bunch of pussies, huh?”

“E-E-Eddi get b-back here, now!” Bill shouted at Eddie. “T-This isn’t real. Th-that isn't the real R-Richie.” 

But Eddie was frozen stiff, his eyes filled with horror as he saw his .. his friend standing there, dead. Alive, but he.. He wasn’t himself. He looked as though he was already dead and his corpse got up to find and taunt his friends.

Richie’s hand touches his wound, making his hand become all bloody. He looks down at his hand, swaying. “Mm.. what a shame. I thought you guys actually cared about me. Man was I an idiot. Should’ve known you guys didn’t actually care about me, none of you ever did.” His eyes narrow at Eddie. “Especially you,  _ Eddie, _ ” he spoke, showing his bloody hand to Eddie. “This is your fault, you know that? You swore you would be there for me, made me trust you. Now look at me. Psh! And to think that I  _ actually  _ loved you. More than a friend. Only to go off and die in a sewer, alone and afraid.”

“Wh- What are you talking ab.. about,” Eddie spoke, tripping over his words as tears filled his eyes. “I didn’t k-know.. Im n- not strong enough to-”   
The water started to flow over his eyes, like two waterfalls streaming down his face. “Richie I lov-” Eddie started to speak again, but was cut off by Bill. 

“E-Eddie, lets go. Th-this isn’t real, o-okay?” Bill said, grabbing Eddie’s shoulders to make Eddie face him. But Eddie couldn’t pull his eyes away from Richie. “W-We need to g-go find the real R-R-Richie.”

But as they were speaking, Richie creeped up and grabbed Eddie’s arm. His hand ice cold as he forces Eddie to make eye contact with him. “You let me die, Eds. This is all on you. The clown would have never gotten me if you were there! Bowers either!”

_ \--B-Bowers?  _ Eddie thought to himself.--

“You all left me for dead. The last thing you ever said to me was “shut up,” you know that Eddie? Like you always say to me!” Richie's eyes faded into a blunt white. “This is your fault!”

“N-No I.. I-” Eddie tried speaking, but it was no use. At this point, he really did blame himself for what happened to Richie. If he just made it to the arcade on time, none of this would’ve happened. So hearing Richie himself say those words made him really believe it, knowing that it's true and not just in his head. 

But, again, Bill tried to convince Eddie that this wasn’t his fault, like he did to convince himself it wasn’t his fault for what happened to Georgie. “B-But this isn’t l-like Georgie! R-R-Richie is down here, somewhere.”

“No.. He’s right Bill.. If I would’ve made it to the arcade on time..”

Bill had enough. He let go of Eddie and punched the fake Richie. He stumbled back, leaving a print of his bloody hand on Eddie’s arm. “You  _ all  _ left me to die,” Richie said, looking over the group of his friends, then his eyes narrowed again at Eddie, “but it’s  _ your  _ fault.” With that, he took off, running down the sewer. 

Eddie sprung forwards as an attempt to run after Richie, but Bill and Mike jumped in to hold him back. “L-Let me go, goddammit! I can’t let him just run off like that!!” Eddie was screaming, struggling in their arms, water splashing everywhere. Tears were streaming down Bevs face, Stan and Ben comforting her. “I cant- I cant be the reason he goes missing again! He was right there guys! We need to go after him! We.. We need to..” Eddie started to get tired of struggling.

“Y-You're right, Eds,” Bill said to Eddie, “We d-do need to f-f-find him, b-but that w-wasn’t Richie.” 

Eddie glanced up at everyone, and he shrugged Mike and Bill off of him. “I’m not going to go running, but we need to find him, now.” Eddie took the lead, navigating his way through the sewers. The others followed, Bill staying the closest to Eddie. 

“We will find him Eddie,” Ben said, comforting Eddie.

Eddie simply gave him a little nod as a response.

The Losers had made their way into a large room, filled with junk and.. And. “G-guys.. is that?” Stan quietly spoke.

“The missing kids..” Mike softly said.

“Richie!” Bev exclaimed. And there he was, floating in the air, but not with the other kids. He looked different. His eyes were white and lifeless, and he was floating alone in the air. 

“R-Richie?!” Eddie yelled to him, running over to his floating body. “Wh- why is floating like that??” He yelled at the others. “How do we help him??” That’s when he noticed a bloody, ripped up piece of paper laying next to Richie. It read “R+E” with a big circle that crossed through it, seeming to be written with.. blood.

_ R+E? What.. does that mean? Is it..?  _

Eddie thought to himself. He couldn’t decide whether it was real or just another trick. He swore that if it was a trick, he would kill Pennywise himself. 

The others stood around, confused as to why Richie was floating like that as well, but Eddie. Eddie was still freaking out. 

Out of impulse, Eddie grabbed Richie's face, softly putting his hand on his cheek. He was unresponsive, and cold to the touch. That when Eddie noticed the gash was still there in his head. “I-I-It’s alright Richie, we’ll patch you up as soon as we get out of here,” Eddie tripped over his words again. 

He decided to do something. Something he was probably going to regret. Something his friends might hate him for. Something Richie might hate him for. But, there was nothing else Eddie could think of to do. He took his other hand and placed it on the other side of Richie’s face. He brought himself closer as their lips collided with one another.

_ Eddie’s wanted to do that for so long, but they lived in a homophobic town, with a homophobic mother, and he was unsure if his friends would accept him or not. But in that one moment, none of that mattered. None of it. He felt as though they were in the clouds.  _

But, with the quiet gasps and reactions of his friends around him, Eddie was brought back to reality. Richie still floated there, unresponsive at first. Eddie worried that it had not worked, and that Richie would stay like that forever. But after a moment, Richie jolts awake with a loud gasp. His eyes fade back to their normal shade of brown as he falls down to the floor. Really confused as to what had just happened, his eyes wander until they hit Eddie who was.. very close to him at the moment.

“E-Eddie?” He struggled to speak out in a rough voice.

Eddie laughed and sighed with relief. “Richie! Oh, Richie thank god you’re okay!”    
Rich noticed how all the rest of the Losers looked as if they had just seen a ghost. But his head was pounding, “Ngh.. what.. What just happened?” He asked, shifting in Eddie’s arms, leaning his head into Eddie’s chest. “Mm.. my head hurts.” He winced and held his head.

“Don’t move too much, Rich. You’re hurt pretty bad, but we’ll get you out of here and get you better, okay?” Eddie said to Richie, trying to comfort him. He really hoped that the rest of the Losers would just snap out of it and help him already.

Richie reached up and touched the back of his head, wincing in pain as he brought his hand back down to see blood cover it. “Shhhit.” He looked up at the rest of his friends and asked, “What is up with you guys, you’re acting like I died, I’m fine, see?” He said, making jazz hands.

Stan, Ben, and Mike looked in different directions, Bev still almost spacing out, and Bill finally speaking up, “Th-The paper…”

Eddie looked away from Richie and the paper, covering his mouth with his fist. Richie looks down to see the paper. He tenses in the silence. His heart was pounding and his breath hitched. “Oh god… you know,” He managed to choke out.

“Yeah.. and I, uh-” Eddie softly spoke through his hand. He didn’t know how to tell Richie that he felt the same, or that he even already kissed him.

“W-Wait no! Sh-shit that stupid clown.. Please don’t hate me!-” Richie had no idea what to say. He kind of thought his little secret would stay with him until his grave. 

But Eddie cut him off, only by saying, “Richie!” A moment of hesitation followed, before Eddie placed his hands on the side of Richie’s face, and brought their lips together again.

Richie panicked. When Eddie kissed him, his eyes widened, his heart started to pound out of his chest, and his face turned a bright red. Speechless. Yet, he kissed Eddie back. They slowly started to melt in each other’s arms, Richie giving in and wrapping his arms around shakily around Eddie, pulling him in closer. They closed their eyes and felt each other’s embrace. Eddie’s stomach fluttered. None of this felt real. None. Not the killer clown who had kidnapped his friend. Not being in a sewer, sitting in a bunch of grey water. And certainly not Eddie there kissing Richie.. And he kissing back.

After a bit, Richie breaks them apart, still blushing like crazy, but now calm. “Now you  _ have  _ to go out with me,” He teased Eddie, smiling like an idiot.

Eddie’s face filled with red, “Mmm.. I’ll think about it, Tozier.” He tried to keep serious, but he broke out with laughter after a moment.    
Richie smirks and cups his face, “Sorry, that wasn’t a question. You are.” He chuckles again and kisses his cheek. Then winced again.

“Ah, shit Richie, we gotta get you out of here,” Eddie stood up, and held out his hand for Richie to take. Richie watches him, and takes his hand. Staggering like crazy, he stood up and felt dizzy, almost falling back over. Luckily, Mike was there to help catch his fall.

“I got you buddy, you aren’t falling on my watch,” he softly spoke, helping Richie back up. Bill helped, each of them taking a side of Richie and they started to make their way out of the sewers.

Stan, Bev, Ben, and Eddie followed along behind them, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible while watching for possible threats. 

After a while of walking, Bill spoke up, “H-Hey guys I th-think I see a l-light up ahead.”   
Eddie, who had previously been taking a shot of his inhaler, looked up to see where Bill was referring to. “Oh, thank god. Now we can get Rich to a hospital.”

They finally reached the outside world, the sun just starting to set. They could clearly see how roughed up Richie really was now, all pale and dirty, blood all over from the gash in his head. He was barely clinging on to consciousness. 

“C’mon Richie, stay with me now,” Mike spoke as Bill helped him place Richie into his bike’s basket. Stan and Bev have already gone ahead to call an ambulance. 

“Richie? Richie, stay with us,” Eddie spoke practically the entire time as they started to bike back to town. “We are getting you to a hospital now, okay? You're going to be okay just hold on.”

The last thing Richie heard before falling out of consciousness was the sirens of an ambulance, heading their way.

Richie lay in a hospital bed, his head still ringing. He had changed into a light blue hospital gown, tubes attached all over, and a thick bandage covering his head with his black curls still poking out at the top. He had a few stitches on his arms, but besides that everything seemed okay. Besides being attached to a machine.

Meanwhile, Eddie sat anxiously in the waiting room, waiting to hear news about how Richie was doing. It was odd, it was normally Eddie who was the one being treated at the hospital, but now..

At that point, it was late at night, so all of the other Losers were asleep, besides Stan, who Bev and Bill were currently using as a pillow. Eddie could hear Stan quietly say to himself all the birds he could remember. It was almost comforting. He then glanced over at Mike and Ben, both asleep, Mike tucked into a ball and Ben hanging off of the waiting room chair. Everything felt so normal, yet so off. 

Finally, a nurse came into the room. Eddie practically shot up out of his chair and she told them that he was okay, and ready to have visitors. Eddie looked back at Stan.

“Go,” He told Eddie, “You two could use some alone time.”   
Eddie smiled and nodded before turning around and bolted out of the door. He ran down the hallway before finally reaching Richie’s room. 

Richie’s eyes fluttered awake moments before Eddie came bursting in through his door. He was on strong pain meds, but he still felt like shit. He carefully grabbed his glasses and put them on. Richie looked over at Eddie who had just walked into his room.    
“Richie!” Eddie exclaimed. “You’re okay! You really had us worried there, but you’re okay now, you’re fine.” He was smiling like an idiot as he reached Richie’s bed. 

“Mmm… can’t get rid of me that easily, Kaspbrak,” Richie chuckled as he shifted in his bed. He made room for Eddie as he lifted the blanket. “Cuddles?” He asked him, “I can’t lift my head up right now.”

Eddie chuckled a bit, then asked, “Are you sure it’s ok if I..?” He was worried for Rich.

Richie nods a bit, “Of course Eds, you’re tiny enough. Just don’t rip out the cords of IVs out, that would suck.”

Eddie didn’t like him calling him tiny, or Eds, but he let it slide this time. He climbed into the hospital bed with him, sliding under the blanket. And.. Richie was right, he was small enough, so he fit comfortably.

Richie smiles and cuddles Eddie. “I’m glad you’re here with me,” he spoke. “Don’t really know how I got here, but I figured you brought me.”

“Oh, yeah. We were riding you over on Mike’s bile, but Stan and Beverly had gone ahead of us to call an ambulance for you so you could get here as soon as possible. And thank god you got here in time, you passed out on Mike's bike,” Eddie started to go off on a tangent about the events that had taken place. Richie listened to him, every word. He loved to hear Eddie speak for so long, it was one of the many things he loved about him.

“Oh! Yeah and there was this… fake you. It was…  _ It  _ was.. Pretending to be you.” His demeanor changed. “H-He spoke about how it was  _ my  _ fault that you went missing.. And.. and something about Bowers… and…” Eddie stopped speaking, knowing that if he did anymore, he just might cry.

Richie’s memory came back. Of how he was captured by Pennywise after the events at the arcade occurred.. What Connor and Henry had said to him.  _ And well.. I guess they were right, _ he thought to himself.

But Richie held Eddie closer, “Hey. None of this is your fault, alright? You didn’t know this was going to happen, no one did.”   
“Y-Yeah but I should’ve been there.. Maybe if I would have been on time none of this would have happened..”   
“Y'know.. This isn't all that bad,” Richie sighed, nuzzling into his pillow.

Eddie seemed a little confused. “Wh- How?”

“Well, in the end, I got a pretty damn cool boyfriend. You’d like him, he’s a lot like you,” Richie said, jokingly. “You saved my ass, you know that Kaspbrak?” Richie kissed the top of his head. 

Eddie sighed in comfort, his eyes starting to flutter shut. “Yeah.. Yeah I did..” He said, hanging on by a thread.

Richie smiles and cuddles him closer. “It must be late.. Judging from the window it seems pretty dark out. You must be sleepy. Go ahead, sleep. I gotcha Eds.”

“Dont… Dont call me Eds..” Eddie spoke softly before he fell asleep in Richie’s arms. Richie rolled his eyes. He snuggled into his bed and Eddie more. He closed his own eyes, staying quiet as Eddie sleept.

“I love you, Eddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chile anyways yeah, this was also based off of a rp I did on Amino ,,,,, so yeah if you’re seeing this and are like “wait a minute...-“ yeah lmao  
> also i’m posting this as 1:25 am so i’m sorry if there’s any grammatical issues


End file.
